Problem: There are 3 math teams in the area, with 5, 7, and 8 students respectively. Each team has two co-captains. If I randomly select a team, and then randomly select two members of that team to give a copy of $\emph{Introduction to Geometry}$, what is the probability that both of the people who receive books are co-captains?
Explanation: There's a $\dfrac{1}{3}$ chance that I will select each team. Once I have selected a team, let $n$ be the number of students on that team. There are $\dbinom{n}{2}$ ways to choose a pair of those students to give books to, but only one of those pairs will be the two co-captains, which means that once I have selected that team, the probability that I give books to the co-captains is $$\dfrac{1}{\dfrac{n(n-1)}{2}}=\dfrac{2}{n(n-1)}.$$Since the teams have $5,$ $7,$ and $8$ students, this means that the total probability is $$\dfrac{1}{3}\left(\dfrac{2}{5(5-1)}+\dfrac{2}{7(7-1)}+\dfrac{2}{8(8-1)}\right)$$which after a bit of arithmetic simplifies to $\boxed{\dfrac{11}{180}}$.